When exposed to natural or artificial sunlight, it is beneficial to use protective eyewear to limit the amount of light that reaches a user's eyes. Conventional sunglasses may be used to effectively limit the amount of light reaching a user's eyes, but the frames of the sunglasses may create an undesirable tan pattern. For this and other reasons, pairs of individual lenses, with each lens adapted to cover one eye of the user, have been adopted to provide eye protection while minimizing undesirable tan patterns. However, current individual lenses can be lost or damaged while being stored and/or transported. Furthermore, current individual lenses can be improved upon to provide increased functionality. Accordingly, there is a need for an improved portable eye protection system that can securely and conveniently transport individual lenses and provide eyewear with increased functionality.